Seasonal Sentai Sumerranger
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: After watching Super Sentai series one evening, Phineas and Ferb decide to create their own Super Sentai team, along with their friends. But they get more than they bargained for when Dr. Doofenshmirtz unleashes four monsters onto the city.
1. The big idea

It was evening, and already dark outside, but in the Flynn-Fletcher home the lights in one bedroom upstairs were still on. Inside the room, the stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb were sitting in front of a television, both watching the screen in awe.

A week had passed since the adventure in the second dimension, and life in the Flynn-Fletcher house, as well as the whole Tristate Area, had gone back to relatively normal: Phineas and Ferb would come up with a new invention every day. Candace would try to bust them, and fail. Perry secretly went on his daily missions against Doofenshmirtz, and always returned home by the end of the day, still leaving his owners confused over where he had been all day long.

This day was no exception to the rule, except that Phineas and Ferb's plan was not entirely finished yet. Early in the morning, Candace had asked them why they never spend a day doing normal kid stuff, like watching television. The two step brothers agreed to try this, but of course, they couldn't resist doing something exceptionally with it. So before Candace knew it ,the two boys had build the world's largest satellite dish, allowing them to watch every television channel in the world and record everything on a single dvd with their home made recorder, complete with English subtitles for foreign language programs (a little extra Ferb had added). Candace had tried to bust them of course, but again to no avail. The dish was long gone before she and mom made it to the backyard, but neither Phineas nor Ferb knew how it disappeared.

For Perry, it had been a relatively easy day. Yes, he had to fight Doofenschmirtz again today. The mad scientist had come up with the plan to steal every television dish in the Tristate Area so nobody would be able to watch their favorite programs any more, apparently forgetting that a lot of people have cable instead of satellite tv. His plan had something to do with the fact that, as a child, he once missed the final episode of his favorite kids show because his parents wanted to watch sports instead. However, after he turned on his Satellite-Dish-Magnet-Inator, it attracted a gigantic satellite dish from the suburbs. Before Doof had a chance to turn his inator off again, the huge dish had crashed into it, destroying the inator and a great part of Doof's penthouse. Perry didn't have to do anything to stop Doof this time, so he could go home at the end of the morning already while Doof spent the rest of the day rebuilding his penthouse again.

But although the satellite dish was gone, Phineas and Ferb still had their recorder and the programm's it recorded. At first the invention seemed to have been a waste of their time, because as the boys flipped through the channels and programs, all they could find where talk shows, soap opera's, talk shows about soap opera's, etc. That was, untill Phineas decided to try a Japanese channel, TV Asahi, for a change. There the two boys finally found something interesting. It was a live-action superhero show called Engine Sentai GO-Onger. Fascinated, the boys spend the entire day in their room watchin episode after episode. Not just of Go-onger, but also episodes of other of these so called Super Sentai series that the dish had picked up; older ones like Dairanger and Zyuranger, and the newer ones. Right now, they were almost done watching Mahou Sentai Magiranger.

"Alright Ferb, next episode" Phineas said. "Can't wait to see how is defeated!".

Before Ferb could switch to the next episode however, the door opened up and Linda entered the room.

"That's enough for today you two. You get square eyes if you keep watching television any longer. Besides, it's well past your bedtime" she said as she turned the tv off, fortunately not paying attention to what was on.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Phineas and Ferb woke up at 7:00 AM as usual.<p>

"Morning Ferb. Man, I've been dreaming about these Super Sentai all night. Just imagine Ferb, what it must be like to be in a Super Sentai team. Wear colorfull suits, fight monsters, pilot giant robots. I wish I could do that in real life".

"Well, we did pilot a giant robot last year" Ferb said.

"I know Ferb, but I still think it would be great to be real Super Sentai." Just after he finished saying that, Phineas got an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today…."


	2. Explanations and demonstrations

"Well, I believe that's all. Just sign here please" the delivery man said as he put the last box down next to the tree.

Phineas signed the form and returned it to the man.

"Aren't you too young for ordering this kind of stuff" the guy asked. Expecing the usual question, Phineas just nodded and responded "yes, yes I am."

Phineas and Ferb had started with their big idea right after breakfast. Their parents were not home at the moment since today they would both work in the antique shop. Candace was also not around, since she and Stacy went to the mall as early as possible because today the new Tri-Phone's would be released. Apparently, getting her hands on one of these was even more important to Candace than her desire to bust her brothers. So Phineas and Ferb could go on with their plan undisturbed.

The brothers started with blueprints for the robots and some sketches for the suits. Since making all the costumes, transformation devices and weapons themselves would take far too long, the two brothers instead created a machine to do most of the work for them. By downloading their designs and all information about existing Super Sentai series into the machines internal computer, it would be able to create anything Phineas and Ferb could come up with. Designing the giant robots still had to be done manually though. The two boys just finished them when their friends Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet entered the backyard.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha Doin'?.

"O hello Isabella. You guys are just in time. We are creating our own Super Sentai team, and you can all be part of it" Phineas responded.

Buford and Isabella however stared at Phineas with a confused look on their face.

"eh.. Super what" Buford asked.

"Isn't that one of those Japanese television shows" Baljeet asked.

"Yes, Yes it is" Phineas replied, after which he gave Buford and Isabella a quick explanation about what Super Sentai was actually about.

"Sounds cool, especially the fighting stuff", Buford said.

"We're almost done", Phineas continued. "Look, this machine here creates the suits and the transformation devices. The first five are already done. Let me demonstrate it".

They all turned their attention to the machine. Phineas opened up a hatch and took a cell phone like device from the machine.

"Now watch this" he said, and pressed a big button on the phone.

The next moment, the boy was engulfed in a bright red light. A red and white suit materialized around his body, covering every part. A helmet followed, neatly covering his entire head. At the same time, Phineas began to grow until re reached the size of an adult. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet all looked surprised at Phineas, who had just turned from a normal looking 11 year old boy into an adult sized warrior dressed in a red, spandex-like suit. They all took a good look at his suit. The legs were half white, half red, with golden ankle bands and small armored plates on it. The upper body was also half white and half red, with a red torso armor that was attached to the belt. Both on his belt and on his chest were sunlike symbols. On his arms he also had gold armored plates. The helmet was mostly red, with a round visor.

"Phineas, how did you grow in size" Isabella asked.

Phineas explained (despite his growth, his voice was still the same): "That is one of the neat things about these transformation devices. They can do a lot more than just summon a suit. For one, they transform your whole body into a bigger..."

he picked up Baljeet with one hand

"...stronger..."

putting Baljeet down again

"... faster and more agile form. But don't worry, the effects will be reversed when you turn back. And there is more: this helmet contains a small computer that can download fighting moves from every Sentai Series directly into your head, thus making you an instant expert at fighting. "

"Good, good, but why spandex?" Buford added.

Phineas chuckled. "This material is not spandex Buford. It is a special fabric that looks like spandex and is just as light and flexible as spandex so it doesn't restrain your movements, but it is stronger than any known type of armor. It can even withstand the impact of a heavy bomb at point blank range and allow you to walk away unscratched. Change back!" he yelled. A red flash later, and Phineas was his old self again.

"We made five of these Summer phones, each with a different color suit."

"Summer phones?" Baljeet asked surprised.

"Yes, because The Summer is what our Sentai group will be all about. We will fight to protect the summer vacation and let everyone have a great time. Our team name will be, the Seasonal Sentai Summerranger. By the way, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Perry had already left the backyard a few minutes earlier, and gotten to his lair through a secret tunnel hidden behind the garbage cans. Major Monogram appeared on screen.<p>

"Morning Agent P. It seems like Doofenshmirtz is at it again. He apparently recovered faster than we thought from your battle yesterday. His internet activity shows that he seems to have taken an interest in trading card games. Find out what he's up to, and stop him. Monogram out".

Perry saluted, put on a jetpack, and took off. While flying over the backyard, he noticed Phineas giving his friends a demonstration of the Super Sentai suit, but decided not to spent too much attention to it; the boys did these kind of things everyday and they never got into any trouble because of it. Well, except of course for that one time Major Monogram believed they were helping Doofenshmirtz with their Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher.


	3. Monsters unleashed

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"

Perry kicked open the door to Doof's penthouse and walked in, when suddenly a metal box was dropped on top of him, trapping him inside. In front was a glass window, through which Perry could see Doofenshmirtz walking towards him.

"Ah, Perry the platypus. Just in time for our daily routine. As you can see, my penthouse has been completely restored since that accident with the giant satellite dish yesterday. Anyway, let me explain my current evil plan".

Perry sighed, knowing he was in for another background story.

"Background story! I'm sure you are familiar with these so called trading card games" Doof started. "You know, Magic the Gathering, Yu-Gi-Oh etcetera. Well Perry the Platypus, those card games are older than most people think. Back in Gimmelshtump we already had one called 'Zauberer und Roboter', which combined elements of fantasy and science fiction. As a child I loved the game, and unlike many other things, I was actually quite good at it too. In fact, I was one of the best players in school. But when I finally thought my life was taking a turn for the better, my parents decided that these kind of games had a bad influence on me. They took away my cards and forbade me from ever playing with them again."

Doof reached into his pocket and took out four card.

"These are the only four that I was able to hide from them. I found them again yesterday when cleaning up the mess from the accident. Wanna see them?" And without waiting for a reply from Perry, Doof showed the four cards to him one by one. All cards featured a different monster:

The first one was called the Snake Knight. It was a green and yellow monster with the lower body of a snake and a humanoid upper body, wearing an armor shaped like a dragon's face. Its head was covered with a reptile like helmet, but you could still see it's red face and tongue. It was armed with a shield and sword.

The second one was called Skull Ninja. It was a grey skeleton, wearing worn down black and purple clothes. On his left hand he had a clawed glove, and in his right he was holding a small blade like weapon.

The third one was called the Rock Devil. It was a huge, brown monster with a rock like body, bat like wings, and a horned head. On his kneepads, waist and torso, it wore ornaments made of grey skulls. It didn't have any weapons, but judging by the size of it's fists it didn't need any either.

"And this one is my personal favorite" Doof said while showing Perry the card.

It was called the Spiderborg. This monster was a grey and red robot, with six mechanical spider like legs, a humanoid upper body, a canon on its right shoulder, and a smaller laser blaster attached to its left arm.

"Pretty aren't they" Doof asked. "They even inspired me into making your trap today. Look" Doof held a mirror in front of the box, so Perry was able to see that the front side of the box had been decorated to look like a card from "Zauberer und Roboter". The window in the box was placed in such a way that Perry now looked like he was the creature featured on the card. On top, Doof had written "The Platypus Secret Agent" as a card name.

"Anyway, after finding these cards again I decided that I had to take revenge for the fact that the pleasure of playing trading card games was taken away from me. So now I'm going to take trading card games away from everybody. Behold, the Monster-Inator" Doof pulled away a curtain, revealing his new inator. It looked like a huge cabin, with a computer attached to it.

"With this inator, I will bring the monsters on my cards to life and set them loose on all toy stores and trading card factories in the entire Tristate-Area. Soon there will be no more trading card games". Doof laughed evilly while Perry, realizing that if Doof's inator worked this could very well be his most dangerous plan ever, was desperately looking for way to escape. Sure, the doctor had tried creating monsters before without success (like that time he hatched a dodo egg, hoping a firebreathing monster would hatch from it), but this new plan could actually work. But no matter how much he tried, the box was too heavy for him to lift.

"Now, watch closely Perry the Platypus". Doof turned on his inator, and putted the cards into a slot on the control panel one by one. Then he pulled a lever. The cabin started to shake while Doof looked at it with an evil smile on his face. After a few minutes, the cabin door swung open and thick smoke came out. Perry watched in horror how the smoke cleared and the four monsters stepped out of the cabin into the lab.

"It worked" Doofenshmirtz cheered. He walked up to the Snake Knight to take a better look. "Just look Perry the Platypus. My monsters are here, really here. No longer images on paper cards, but real flesh and blood, and bones and metal, creatures."

Suddenly, the Rock Devil stepped forward, grabbed Doofenshmirtz by the throat, and threw him across the lab into a pile of boxes. Doof quickly got up.

"What are you doing? I'm your master, and I command you to go outside and start destroying the local toy stores and…", but before Doof could finish his sentence, the Spiderborg shot his laser at him. Doof was barely able to dodge the blast.

"We ssss, have no masterssss" the Snake Knight hissed.

"Especially not a weak human like you" the Skull Ninja added.

"But we do like your idea of destroying things" the Rock Devil replied.

"Come on guys, we're out of here" the Spiderborg said.

The four monsters all marched out the door, down the stairs and into the streets, leaving a trail of destruction behind them in the hallway.

"You know, in retrospect, maybe this wasn't such a good idea" sighted Doofenshmirtz.

All Perry could do was watching the monsters disappear, fearing what they were up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>_ for anyone wondering what the monsters and the Super Sentai suits in this story look like; i uploaded images of both to my deviant art account: PhinFerbSentai._


	4. Henshin!

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas was done with his explanation, having told his friends all about the equipment and robots he and Ferb made for their own Super Sentai team.

"Uhm Phineas, exactly what are we going to do once we are Super Sentai?" Baljeet asked. "I mean, these Super Sentai are supposed to fight monsters right. But there are no monsters around here".

"He's right Phineas. The only monster we ever encountered was that gelatin creature, and he was created on accident when Baljeet added curry to our gelatin" Isabella added.

"Hey, I already told you that was not my fault. Curry is not evil" Baljeet protested

Phineas suddenly also seemed to realize this flaw in his plans. But before he could think of something, Django Brown, another friend of theirs, ran into the backyard.

"Hello Django" Phineas greeted him.

"Guys, guys, get inside and turn on your television. You are not going to believe this" Django yelled.

"Uhm, okay" Phineas said.

They all went inside, where Django turned on the television and switched to the Danville Channel. Usually, the local talk show with Doctor Phil Winfrey would be on now, but instead there was an emergency news cast.

"A few minutes ago, the downtown area of Danville has come under attack from four monsters. We now go live to the scene of the attack" the news anchor announced.

The six kids watched both surprised and horrified at the screen. They saw the Snake Knight, Skull Ninja, Rock Devil and Spiderborg marching through the city center, randomly destroying cars, lamp posts and other things that got in their way. One of the monsters threw a car at the camera, after which the screen went black.

"Phineas, where did those creature come from" Isabella asked.

'"I don't know" Phineas answered, "but I do know that the city needs help. Looks like our problem solved itself guys; we got ourselves some monsters after all. Come on, time to show the world what a real life Super Sentai team is capable of".

Django, who had of course missed Phineas explanation, turned around to face him.

"Wait a second, you and Ferb created your own Super Sentai team? Cool!"

"Since when are you familiar with that series?" Phineas asked.

"Since my dad took me to Japan last summer for an art exhibition" Django replied.

They all ran back into the backyard. Phineas grabbed the remaining four Summerphones and handed them to his stepbrother and friends.

"Let's see. I already took the red one. Ferb can have the green one, since it matches his hair color. Baljeet, you get the blue one because it matches your overall, and Isabella the pink one because it matches her clothes. I guess that leaves the yellow one for you Bufford".

Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella all took their phones, but Buford refused.

"No way dinner bell, I'm not going to wear yellow" he protested.

"But Buford, the city needs us now. And besides, yellow is one of the main colors in every Super Sentai team. Well, except for some of the older ones.",

"It's a girl color" Bufford protested, which got him a glare from Django.

"No it's not, a great number of yellow Sentai warriors is male".

"Tough guys don't wear yellow".

"Come on Bufford, a lot of tough guys wear yellow. Like… ehm... Wolverine for example".

But Buford kept refusing.

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll take it" Django replied, taking the phone.

"Okay, then. Django will be our fifth member" Phineas replied.

"And what about me dinner bell? You are not going to exclude me from your team are you? Buford said in a threatening voide. "I may not like yellow clothing, but I love a good fight!".

"Relax Buford. We will make you a new suit, and then you can be our sixth member."

Phineas turned towards the computer screen on the side of the machine, and pressed some buttons. "Since you always wear black clothes, I guess you won't mind a Black suit right Buford?" he asked.

"That would be better" Buford replied.

Phineas quickly designed a black suit with corresponding weapons, and activated the machine again.

"It will take some time to finish Buford. I guess you will have to join us later on then. But that's okay. In Super Sentai the sixth team member always joins the other five later in the series. I guess we will also have to build you a robot of your own and modify the robot for the yellow Summerranger, but we can leave that to our construction robots".

Phineas took a remote out of his pocket and pressed the button on it, after which a Phinedroid and a Ferbbot came marching out of the garage.

"I thought those were all gone" Baljeet pointed out.

"Yes, but we made two new ones just in case". Phineas gave them the instructions and the two bots started working on Buford's and Django's robots.

"Phineas, I'm having second thoughts about this" Baljeet nervously said. "I mean, fighting those monsters... You saw on tv how strong they are. It sounds rather dangerous to me".

"Come on Baljeet. Having real monsters to fight only makes this Super Sentai stuff more fun" Phineas tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but…."

"Baljeet, if we don't stop these monsters they might end up destroying the school. Then you will never be able to get high grades again and succeed later in life"

Baljeet suddenly got a serious look on his face. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's suit up and beat up those creeps" he yelled.

"Not yet", Phineas responded, "first we go downtown to confront them. Then we change into our costumes right in front of their eyes and introduce ourselves".

"But, isn't that dangerous? I mean, won't they attack us before we can change" Isabella asked. Phineas smiled at her,

"No, no they won't. I know how this goes. The monsters always wait for the heroes to finish their transformation and introduction. Well, at least, in the series they do".

All five kids got onto their bikes and set off downtown to meet their enemies.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Candace and Stacy were leaving the Googolplex Mall, having finished their shopping spree.<p>

"I'm glad we went early. These were the last two Tri-Phones" Stacy said, looking at her new phone. Suddenly, they heard an explosion down the street and saw people running in the other direction.

"What's going on" Stacy asked. "I don't know, but if Phineas and Ferb have something to do with it I'm going to bust them for sure this time" Candace replied walking towards the scene of the explosion. When she got closer, she and Stacy saw the four monsters approaching them. Both girls felt their legs go numb from the shock, rendering them unable to move.

"Hello pretty girlsss" the Snake Knight hissed. "Step aside. They are mine" Spiderborg replied, but before he could fire, he heard a voice yelling "That's enough creeps". The monsters turned around, seeing Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Django and Baljeet. Phineas glared at the monsters "Enough needless destruction. We are here to stop you".

Seeing her brothers and their friends, Candace found her voice again; "what are you doing. Get out of there". But the kids all ignored her.

"Ready guys, let's do this" Phineas called. The others nodded. "For the summer" they all yelled while pressing the transformation button on their Summer Phone. The next moment, Phineas, Baljeet, Isabella, Ferb and Django were engulfed in a red, blue, pink, green and yellow light respectively. Their suits formed around their bodies, while they all grew in size. The suits looked almost identical to that of Phineas, but they had differently shaped visors, and Isabella's suit had a skirt.

After the transformation, the five started their introduction:

"Trying to make every day of summer the best day ever. The optimistic inventor, Summer Red"

"Continuing to study even during summer vacation. The summer school student, Summer Blue"

"Trying to get every patch there is this summer. The leader of the Fireside Girls, Summer Pink"

Ferb said nothing but just took his pose. Phineas quickly filled in for him "He's the silent yet reliable member of our group. Summer Green"

"Using the summer time to increase my drawing skills. The young artist, Summer Yellow"

Phineas continued: "Yes, we are too young for this. But that won't keep us from saving the city and ensure everyone can have a great summer time".

"Seasonal Sentai Summerranger" they all yelled together. Almost immediately, a loud explosion occurred behind them, releasing a huge cloud of smoke in the teams five corresponding colors.

"Wow, how did that happen?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, that's a little extra Ferb and I arranged. It always happens during the first roll call. Now, let's fight" Phineas responded.

All five Summerrangers ran towards the monsters.


	5. First clash

Candace and Stacy could only watch in utter surprise at the scene in front of them, as the five Summerrangers engaged the four monsters in combat.

The Snake Knight rushed towards Phineas and tried to hit him with his blade, but Phineas quickly jumped up to dodge the slash and kicked the monster in the face, sending it flying backwards a couple of feet. He then ran towards the Snake Knight trying to punch him, but the monsters blocked the attack with his shield.

"Ouch" Phineas said, shaking his hand to get rid of the pain. The Snake Knight swung his sword at him again, but Phineas catched it with his hands, pushed the sword aside, and kicked the Snake Knight in his stomach.

Ferb fought against the Skull Ninja, easily dodging it's claw and blade before using a low kick to make the monster fall. It quickly got up again however and got out of Ferbs reach. The monster tried to reach higher ground by running up the side of a building, but Ferb followed close behind. Once on the roof top, the two kept exchanging blows and kicks, but Ferb was able to dodge most attacks. He finally managed to kick the Skull Ninja of the building.

Django and Isabella teamed up against the Rock Devil, both grabbing one of the monsters arms and throwing him into a wall. The monster quickly recovered however. It spread its wings, dashed forward, and knocked both Summerrangers to the ground. They were able to get up before he could hit them again. They split up to confuse the monsters, than both ran up to him from different sides and used a flying kick to knock him down again.

Baljeet tried to take on the Spiderborg, but he wasn't as lucky as the others. He tried to kick the Spiderborg in the stomach, but the monster hit him with his laser before he could get close enough. The blast however did not penetrate the suit and Baljeet was quickly back on his feet.

"I knew this was not a good idea Phineas" Baljeet yelled. "I don't think we will be able to defeat them this way".

"Then use your weapons" Phineas replied. "Side arms first!"

Baljeet quickly reached for the small blaster that was attached to his belt, and used it to shoot the Spiderborg before it could fire at him again, forcing the monster into a retreat.

Phineas also took out his blaster, but the Snake Knight deflected the blasts with his shield. Phineas however kept blasting at him to force the monster keep up his defense, making him unable to attack.

Ferb tried to hit the Skull Ninja, but the monster was too fast to hit, easily dodging the blasts or deflecting them with his blade. The monster ran towards him. Ferb fired again, but the Skull Ninja jumped over him dodging the blast. Ferb however anticipated this, so he quickly turned around and fired again, hitting the Skull Ninja in the back when it landed.

The Rock Devil used his wings to take flight in an attempt to get the upper hand over Django and Isabella. Both however quickly targeted his wings to make him fall down.

Just a few feet away from all this, Candace and Stacy were watching the whole scene with their mouths wide open.

"….Stacy….., do you see what I see" Candace asked.

"I think so, but my eyes refuse to believe it" she replied. "Are those five heroes really Phineas, Ferb and their friends?

"Yeah, and what does Sentai mean" Candace asked

"It sounds familiar to me" Stacy replied. "I believe some of my relatives in Japan once mentioned it to me". Candace moment of surprise quickly turned to anger. "Phineas and Ferb, you two have done a lot of crazy things this summer, but this tops everything. I'm telling mom", and Candace ran off towards her parents antique shop. Stacy followed close behind.

* * *

><p>At O.W.C.A headquarters, Major Monogram and Carl had followed everything that was going on in Doof's lab on their monitor. Right now, they were discussing what to do now that Doofenshmirtz' plan to create monsters had succeeded and Agent P was still trapped.<p>

"Carl, call on every agent we have. Somebody has to stop those creatures".

"Sir, looks like somebody someone already did. Look" Carl showed major Monogram footage from securitycamera's from the city center. Both men looked at the battle that was going on downtown.

"Sir, are those O.W.C.A. agents?" Carl asked.

"Not as far as I know Carl. But they are helping us out, so let's not interfere. However keep a close eye on everything, and try to get me as many information as you can about these mysterious heroes."

"What about Agent P sir" Carl asked. "He's been trapped before Carl. I'm sure he will be fine. Right now, those monsters are our primary concern".

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry was still trapped in the box. Doof had turned on the television to see what his monsters were doing. He was still angry that the monsters had turned on him, but that didn't keep him from enjoying the fact that creating these monsters worked and for once one of his evil plans seemed to be successful.<p>

"Looks like my plan might succeed after all, even though these creatures refused to obey me" Doof laughed.

"Still nobody knows where these monsters came from, or why they came here", the news anchor announced. Just then, a new sheet of paper was handed to him. He looked at it and smiled.

"Good news folks. Looks like five heroes have come to our aid and are now fighting the monsters. Our helicopter is on his way there, so we should be able to show you some footage in a few minutes".

"What" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

Perry stopped trying to escape and focused his attention on the television. Remembering what Phineas and Ferb were doing this morning, he already suspected who these heroes really were.

The helicopter had arrived at the scene, and footage of the battle was now broadcasted on television. Doof and Perry saw the five heroes fighting the monsters, and Perry instantly recognized the red suit from Phineas' demonstration.

Phineas was still fighting the Snake Knight. The monster threw his shield at Phineas. It struck Phineas, knocking the blaster out of his hand and into a manhole. The monster immediatelyn ran towards Phineas, who jumped over him with a somersault. The monster picked up his shield again.

Ferb and the Skull Ninja were also still fighting, but neither of them was getting the upper hand. When Ferb noticed Phineas was in trouble, he rushed over to him to block an attack from the Snake Knight's sword with his hands, just like Phineas had done earlier. He then blasted the Snake Knight at point blank range.

"Thanks Bro" Phineas said. Ferb just gave a thumbs up.

Isabella was fighting the Rock Devil on her own now, since Django had come to Baljeets aid. They were now on a rooftop, both kicking and punching at each other. Isabella was clearly much more agile than the Rock Devil ,easily dodging his punches, but the monster was tough; his hard skin provided sufficient protection against Isabella's attacks.

Baljeet and Django had cornered the Spiderborg, using their blasters to force him into retreat. The Spiderborg however used his shoulder cannon to blast both of them away. Again, the suits fully absorbed the blast, leaving Baljeet and Django completely uninjured, but it distracted them long enough for the Spiderborg to leave the corner and prepare for another attack.

When Django noticed Ferb was now fighting the Snake Knight but the Skull Ninja was closing in on him from behind, he quickly fired his blaster at the monster to attract its attention. Django continued to fight the Skull Ninja, leaving Baljeet to once again face the Spiderborg on his own.

"Nobody knows who these heroes are. We have called with the police and the army, but they deny any involvement".

"No, no. This can't be happening" Doof yelled. Both he and Perry kept watching at the television.

* * *

><p>"Time to bring out the bigger weapons guys" Phineas yelled. All Summerrangers grabbed their phones and pressed a button marked "personal weapons".<p>

"Fireside bow" Isabella yelled, as a pink and white bow materialized into her hands. She quickly fired some flaming arrows at the rock devil to make him fall of the building. The monster however used his wings to slow down his fall. He then flew back up, and grabbed Isabella before she was able to fire again.

"You really think you could beat me little girl" he growled.

"Hold on Isabella. Summer Blade" Phineas yelled, and a red and gold sword sword materialized into his hands. He ran up the side of the building to the roof and stabbed the Rock Devil in back, making him drop Isabella.

"Thanks Phineas", Isabella replied. She fired another arrow at the Rock Devil before it could get closer to Phineas. Phineas then dashed forward towards the Rock Devil and used his sword to chop off one of the Rock Devils horns.

"I'll make you pay for that" the monster growled.

Back on the ground, A green lance materialized in Ferbs hands. He used it to pole vault himself into the air to dodge an attack from the Snake Knight. He then tried to smash the Snake Knight with it, but the monster blocked each attack with its sword an shield. Ferb therefore changed strategies, first using his blaster to force the Snake Knight into a defensive position, then quickly jumping over the monster and attack him from behind with his lance, hitting the monster a couple of times on the head.

"Solar gun" Django yelled, and a big bazooka like gun materialized into his hands. He took a couple of shots at the Skull Ninja, but the monster dodged every blast and kicked Django in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Instead of trying to shoot him again, Django just laid down on the ground, pretending to be unconscious. The Skull Ninja slowly approached him. When the monster was close enough, Django jumped up again and shot the Skull Ninja at point blank range. The blast hurled the monster into the air, allowing Django to shoot him again.

"Boomerang daggers" Baljeet yelled, and two razor sharp boomerangs materialized into his hands. He threw one at the Spiderborgs head to distract him, then rushed towards him and used the other one to attack the monsters legs, disabling one. The Spiderborg however shot Baljeet at point blank range with his laser, once again sending him flying backwards.

"Finish him, finish him" Doof yelled to his television screen as the Spiderborg approached Baljeet….


	6. Six Summerrangers

The Spiderborg was closing in on Baljeet, and the other four were still too busy fighting the remaining monsters. Just when the Spiderborg was about to fire his shoulder cannon again, another Summerranger suddenly appeared. This one was dressed in a black suit. He had a different kind of torso armor, and his helmet was also slightly different from that of the other Summerrangers. The new ranger got in front of Baljeet and blocked the shot from the Spiderborgs shoulder cannon with his hands.

"Back off metal head! That's my nerd, and I'm the only one who is allowed to beat him up!", the black Summerranger yelled.

"Buford! For once I'm glad to see you" Baljeet said. The others also noticed Buford had joined the fight.

"You're just in time Buford" Phineas said. "But before you start fighting, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?".

"Do I have to?" Buford asked. Phineas nodded "Yes, that's the rule. Super Sentai always introduce themselves".

"Fine", Buford said, and took his pose: "Having a great summer time by tormenting others. The local bully, Summer Black", he yelled, an a black colored explosion occurred behind him.

Buford looked behind him. "Jeet!"

"I didn't do that" Baljeet protested.

"Never mind" Buford said. He glared at the Spiderborg. "Time to give you a beating, the way only a professional bully can". "Bull Gloves" he yelled, after which two bull-shaped boxing gloves materialized around his hands. Buford quickly ran towards the Spiderborg, knocking him into the wall of a building with a single punch.

"Jeet, go help the others. This one is mine!". Baljeet ran off to help Ferb while Buford confronted the Spiderborg.

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof was furious when the black Summerranger appeared and saved the blue one. He angrily picked up his television, and threw it towards the metal box Perry was trapped in. Perry ducked and the television crashed into the box, making it fall over and releasing Perry.<p>

Doof was barely able to say "Oops", before Perry hit him in the head. Perry then rushed towards the Monster-Inator, and pressed the self destruct button. The machine exploded.

"No, my Inator. Oh, when will I finally learn not to put a self destruct button on my creations? I really tried to remember it this time, but I just couldn't resist doing it any way. Never mind, my monsters are already out there and don't you think those spandex clad heroes will be able to stop them Perry the Platypus. Just like you won't stop me this time!".

Doof grabbed a laser gun from the table behind him and started blasting away at Perry. Perry dodged every blast and hid behind the pile of boxes. He opened some and found they were filled with materials for new inators. Perry grabbed whatever he found in the boxes and threw it at Doof, who was forced to seek shelter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy arrived at the Flynn-Flatcher antique shop. Inside, they found Linda and Lawrence, watching the battle on the television in the back of the store.<p>

"Mom, mom mom. Phineas and Ferb are…"

"Not now Candace. Whatever Phineas and Ferb are apparently doing at the moment, it will have to wait. We have more urgent things to worry about now; the city is under attack." Her mom replied.

"Yes, that's what I was going to tell you. You see those heroes fighting those monsters? They are Phineas, Ferb, and their friends". Candace pointed at the television.

Linda sighed. "Candace honey, you told me a lot of outrageous and bizarre things about your brothers already, but this…. How can those heroes possibly be Phinas and Ferb? Considering how tall they are, they must be at least teenagers, but most likely adults."

Candace wanted to protest, but realized that her mom had a good point here. The Summerranger suits had made Phineas, Ferb and the others much taller than they usually were. It would be impossible for someone who had not witnessed their transformation to believe that these six heroes were actually just 10 and 11 year old kids. Even Candace herself could still hardly believe it, despite seeing it herself.

"I've got to get evidence somehow" Candace thought. Then she remembered her new Tri-Phone. "Maybe I can take some photo's of them when they transform back" she thought. Candace quickly ran out of the store and back towards the battle, again followed by Stacy.

* * *

><p>At the O.W.C.A, Carl was working desperately at finding information about the six heroes.<p>

"Any luck Carl" Major Monogram asked.

"Yes, and you're not going to believe this sir" Carl replied. "Those six heroes are in fact Agent P's owners and their four friends".

"What are you talking about Carl" Major Monogram asked.

Carl showed him footage from the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Ever since the adventure in the Second Dimension, Major Monogram had the house put under surveillance to make sure Phineas and Ferb would not get into trouble again. The footage clearly showed Phineas' demonstration with the red Super Sentai suit earlier that day.

"I had some agents go over to the backyard and take that machine of theirs sir" Carl said. "They had to wait for that tall kid, Buford I believe his name is, to leave, but after that they were able to get the machine and bring it here. They also noticed two robots working on an even bigger robot. I guess we will have to pick those up later on".

"This is not good Carl. If anyone finds out we are allowing kids to fight our battles, our organization will sure be closed down. Send some field agents to fight the monsters and let those kids retreat".

"Are you sure that's such a good idea sir? I mean, look at the television. I don't think any of our agents would stand a chance against those monsters, but now that this tall kid has joined the fight, these kids are clearly winning the battle. It will soon be over".

Monogram realized Carl was right. "Alright then. Desperate times call for desperate measures I guess, and these kids helped us out before. But as soon as this is over, we will have to cover this up with some story. Nobody may ever find out who these heroes really are".

* * *

><p>Back downtown, the battle was still going on. But like Carl already pointed out, the arrival of Buford was all the Summerrangers needed to get the upper hand. After Buford had joined them, all Summerrangers had regrouped and gone after different enemies.<p>

Phineas was once again fighting the Snake Knight. Both were exchanging blows at each other with their swords.

"Summer slash!" he yelled. Hi sword started to glow with red energy. He ran towards the Snake Knight, and swung his sword forward. The Snake Knight tried to defend himself with his shield. Phineas' sword slammed into it, smashing the shield to pieces.

"Imposssssiblee ssss" The Snake Knight hissed.

"Nothing is impossible" Phineas said, again charging up his sword. He jumped high into the air, turned midair, and dived down sword first towards the Snake Knight. The Snake Knight was unable to respond in time and took the full hit from the slash.

Baljeet and Ferb in were fighting the Skull Ninja. Together they were able to corner him. Baljeet knocked the blade out of the Skull Ninja's hands using his boomerangs, after which Ferb impaled the Skull Ninja on his lance and threw him into the air. Both Summerrangers jumped after him, delivering a few kicks to the Skull Ninja's head midair. The monster screamed in agony as it fell back towards earth.

"Whirlwind attack" Baljeet yelled, throwing both his boomerangs at the Skull Ninja. The boomerangs started spinning in the air, creating a small tornado that tossed the monster high up in the air. Ferb jumped after him, charged up his lance with green energy, and knocked the monster back to the ground.

Django and Isabella had driven the Rock Devil away from the rooftop, back into the street. The monster lifted a car into the air to use as a weapon. Isabella realized this and fired an arrow at the cars gas tank, making the car explode while the Rock Devil was still holding it. While the Rock Devil was still recovering from the explosion, Django charged up his gun and fired it at the Rock Devil, knocking the monster down.

Buford was now fighting the Spiderborg on his own.

"You like fire spidey" he asked, igniting one of his gloves and punching the Spiderborg in the face. "Or do you like electricity more?" He charged up his other glove with electricity and delivered another punch.

The Spiderborg charged up his shoulder cannon, but Buford quickly dashed forward, grabbed the cannon, and tore it off the Spiderborgs shoulder.

"How about a taste of your own medicine" he asked, firing the cannon at the Spiderborg. The explosion knocked the Spiderborg back a few feet.

The four monsters were getting back together, surrounded by the six Summerrangers.

"How is this possible. They are just kids" the Skull Ninja asked.

"Let's finish this" Phineas yelled. He pressed another button on his phone and a ball materialized into his hands. As soon as the ball touched his hands, it started to glow red.

"What are we gonna do with that" Isabella asked.

"Just watch" Phineas answered. "Buford, since you have your own finishing move, you go first".

Buford stretched out both of his arms. "Big bully finisher" he yelled, launching both of his gloves as projectiles towards the four monsters. The gloves flew around the monsters, repeatedly hitting them before flying back to Buford.

"Catch" Phineas yelled, and he threw the ball towards Isabella. Isabella caught it, and the ball now started to glow pink.

"Good, now throw it to Ferb" Phineas instructed.

Ferb caught the ball, which now started to glow green. He passed it on to Baljeet, and Baljeet to Django. The ball, now charged up with the energy of all five heroes, was glowing with a bright, gold light.

"Throw it!" Phineas yelled. Django threw the ball towards Phineas, who ran towards it, jumped, and kicked it midair, sending the ball flying towards the monsters. The ball hit the ground amid the four creatures, creating a huge explosion.

By this time, Candace had returned to the scene and was waiting for her chance to take photos of the Summerrangers when they would transform back.

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the fight between Doofenshmirtz and Perry had taken them from the lab into Doofs living room. Doof still had his gun, and Perry was now armed with an iron wrench.<p>

"Say goodbye Perry the Platypus" Doof yelled. Just when he wanted to shoot, Perry threw the wrench at him. It knocked the gun out of Doof's hands and made Doof take a step backwards, bumping into a switch on the wall behind him. Immediately, a green laser beam was fired from the roof of the building.

"Oh no, not again. Why haven't I changed that activation button of my Gigant-Inator yet after the last time both I and that blond haired teenager mistook it for a light switch?" he said.

He quickly looked out the window to see what the beam from his Gigant-Inator had hit, and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"On second thought, maybe this wasn't so bad. Look where it was pointing at Perry the Platypus" he gloated.

Perry also looked out the window and to his shock he realized the Gigant-Inator was aimed directly at the scene of the fight.

* * *

><p>The monsters were slowly getting back on their feet after the explosion.<p>

"We got them now guys", Buford said, "one more attack like that and they are done for".

"Stay on your guard", Phineas responded. "As far as I know Super Sentai, this is usually the moment when…"

At that moment, the beam from the Gigant-Inator hit the four monsters and they instantly grew to a size of roughly 200 feet.

"…that happens!".


	7. Robot rumble, part 1

All six Summerrangers, and Candace, watched in horror at the now gigantic monsters.

"Well well, looks like the tables have turned!" the Spiderborg said.

The Rock Devil tried to smash the Summerrangers, but they quickly jumped out of the way.

"Call the robots!" Phineas ordered. All Summerrangers grabbed their phones and pressed a button marked "robots".

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, a hatch opened up in the back yard and four gigantic mechanical animals emerged from it:<p>

A red eagle

A green platypus

A pink chihuahua

A blue shark.

All four automatically ran or flew towards the scene of the battle. Behind them the hatch closed again, leaving no trace it was ever there.

On the other side of the backyard, The Phinedroid and Ferbbot had just finished a giant, black mechanical bull and a yellow mechanical horse. When the other robot animals ran off, they automatically followed them. The Phinedroid and Ferbbot, having done their work, returned to the garage.

Back downtown, the four monsters were suddenly run over by the six robot animals.

"Everyone, get into your robot!" Phineas yelled. All six Summerrangers boarded their robots and called out their names:

Phineas: "Summer Eagle"  
>Django: "Summer Horse"<br>Isabella: "Summer Chihuahua"  
>Baljeet: "Summer Shark"<br>Phineas (pointing at Ferbs robot) "Summer Platypus"  
>Buford: "Super Bullbot"<p>

"Wow, mine looks just like Pinky" Isabella said.

"I know. We modeled the robots after your favorite animals" Phineas replied. "Well actually, most of them. Ferb and I both wanted the platypus, so we flipped a coin to decide who would get it. He won, so I settled for my second choice. But enough talking, let's get those giant creeps!"

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry and Doof were watching the battle from the balcony.<p>

"Looks like those Summerrangers are a little out of their league. Ha, you get it Perry, … little …., because that is what they are now compared to my monsters".

Then, Doof noticed the robotic animals appearing.

"Hey, that's not fair" he yelled.

Perry, noticing Doof was distracted, quickly grabbed a rope and tied the mad scientist up. With Doof taken care of, he contacted major Monogram.

"Ah, agent P. You finally escaped and got Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately, a little too late this time. His plan was already put into action. If it wasn't for those Super Sentai, yes I know what they are called, Carl looked it up, the city would have been doomed."

Perry nodded, realizing major Monogram was right.

"Listen carefully Agent P. We know that those Summerrangers, that's what they call themselves right?, are actually your owners and their friends. Keep a close eye on them. When this battle is over, you must get your hands on their equipment and send it to us. It is too dangerous to be left in the hands of those kids, and we don't want to risk anybody finding out they are just children. Let's just hope they are able to finish those monsters now that they have grown giant, because I'm afraid there is nothing the O.W.C.A. can do now".

Perry saluted, turned off his communicator, and returned his attention to the fight, hoping his owners would be alright.

* * *

><p>Stacy had run up to Candace. "Come on Candace, we have to get out of here".<p>

"But I need evidence. I have to bust Phineas and Ferb"

"Listen Candace, I've put up with you and your attempts at busting your brothers for the entire summer, but now it's enough! It's too dangerous out here with all those giant creatures walking around. Just for once forget about busting them and come with me"

Candace was actually shocked at this behavior from Stacy, but she understood her friend was right. Both girls quickly ran for cover.

* * *

><p>In the Summer Eagle, Phineas performed a quick scan of the area.<p>

"Alright guys, it looks like there are no more people in the area besides us. Even all buildings have been evacuated. We don't have to worry about harming someone."

That said, the battle between the giant monsters and the robots started.

Buford piloted the Super Bullbot to smash into the Spiderborg and toss the monster into the air.

Phineas and Baljeet followed the Rock Devil into the air with their robots.

"How come my robot can fly. It is a shark" Baljeet asked.

"I know, but since there is no water around here, Ferb and I gave it the ability to fly Otherwise it would be useless. But if flying sounds illogical to you, consider it swimming in the air" Phineas replied.

Baljeet used the Summer Shark to grab the Rock Devils leg while Phineas targeted his wings with the lasers fired from the Summer Eagles eyes The monsters fell back to earth, on top of the Spiderborg, who angrily pushed him aside.

Ferb and Django attacked the Snake Knight. Django made his horse stagger and knock the Snake Knights sword out of his hands. Ferb fired the tail missiles from the Summer Platypus at the monster. Without his shield (which was of course still shattered and had not grown along with him) or sword, the Snake Knight was unable to defend himself and took the full hit from the blast.

Isabella attacked the Skull Ninja with the Summer Chihuahua. The monster was fast, but her robot was faster. It grabbed the Skull Ninja's leg and made him fall over. It then quickly seized its blade, ran to the park with it, and buried it underground like a normal dog would bury a bone.

The six robots where getting back together and lined up next to each other.

"Ready guys?" Phineas asked.

The others nodded. "Solar blast" they all yelled. All six robots fired an energy beam at the monsters. The Spiderborg however quickly grabbed the Skull Ninja, and pushed him in front of the other three. The monster took the full force of the blast, fell backwards, and exploded.

"Using your teammate as a shield. That was low, even for a monster!" Baljeet yelled at the Spiderborg.

"Forget it Jeet" Buford replied. There are still three more to go.

"Right, let's bring our robots together then" Phineas said. He, Ferb, Isabella, Django and Baljeet all pushed a button marked "Combine" in their respective robots cockpit.

The Summer Horse transformed into a pair of legs. The Chihuahua turned into a torso, the Platypus and Shark both into arms, and the Eagle into a head. All five robots combined, forming a new, humanoid robot, armed with a sword.

"Summerrobo, combination complete" the five Summerrangers, who were now all in a shared cockpit, yelled.

Buford noticed his robot also had a button marked "transformation". He pushed and the bull transformed into a black, humanoid robot, armed with a huge axe.

"That is your personal robot Buford, the 'Great Warrior BullyOh' " Phineas told him.

"BullyOh? What kind of a lame name is that. It sounds like some sort of cereal" Buford complained.

"Actually, Oh is Japanese for king. So technically, your robot is called King of Bullies" Baljeet explained.

"Aha, that's more like it" Buford replied.

The two robots charged towards the tree monsters. The Summerrobo fought against the Snake Knight, while the BullyOh fought against the Rock Devil.

The Spiderborg however remained where he was, as if he had completely forgotten about the fight. But while the robots fought against the monsters, none of the Summerrangers noticed the Spiderborg fired a red beam of energy from his eyes onto the remains of the Skull Ninja, and absorbed them…


	8. Robot rumble, part 2

The swords of the Summerrobo and Snake Knight clashed, while BullyOh lashed out at the Rock Devil with his axe. The Rock Devil tried to fly away to gain advantage over BullyOh, but Buford was able to grab the monster before he could take off, forcing him back to the ground. The Snakeknight used his tail to grab the Summerrobo's legs and make him fall over, but the robot quickly used its sword to stab the tail, forcing the Snake Knight to let go. The Summerrobo got back up again and the two continued their fight.

"We are evenly matched" Django said. "How are we going to beat this guy".

"This robot has another weapon" Phineas replied. "Sun Flash!" he shouted. Suddenly, the Summerrobo's eyes emitted a bright flash of light, blinding the Snake Knight.

"This is our chance guys" Phineas said.

"Solar saber, charge up!" they all shouted. The Summerrobo sword started glowing an golden glow. The robot ran forward and slashed the Snake Knight in the chest. The Snake Knight dropped his sword, and just like the Skull Ninja he fell backwards and exploded.

"My turn. Bull Axe, Charge!" Buford shouted. The axe of the BullyOh charged up with energy, making it glow with a black aura. The robot dashed forward and unleashed his weapon on the Rock Devil, smashing through his armor. The Rock Devil fell backwards and exploded while the fists returned to the robot.

"Your next spidey" Buford said.

The Spiderborg however didn't seem to care his fellow monsters were destroyed. Instead, he fired his red energy beams again, this time absorbing the Rock Devils remains and Snake Knights sword.

"What's he doing?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know, but that can't be good" Phineas replied.

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Perry and a tied up Doofenshmirtz also watched the Spiderborg absorb the remains of the other monsters.<p>

"Ah yes, I remember know. The Spiderborg is a so called effect monster card. Every time another monster on his side of the field is destroyed, he can absorb its remains to make himself stronger. Apparently, he kept this effect when I brought him to life" Doofenshmirtz explained.

Perry glared angrily at him, then looked at the fight with a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p>Both the Summerrobo and BullyOh charged forward towards the Spiderborg, but the monster knocked them both down with a single blast from his wrist mounted laser. At the same time his body was beginning to change. On his back, the wings of the Rock Devil appeared. He grew two extra bone like legs, and the Snake Knights torso armor appeared around his body.<p>

"No way!" Baljeet cried

"O yes. You can now call me Super-Spiderborg!" the monster said in a threatening voice.

Both robots attacked again, to no avail. The Super-Spiderborg easily deflected their attacks and once again knocked both robots to the ground. They got back up and tried to attack from different sides. The Super-Spiderborg used his new wings to take flight so he could attack the two robots from above. Both were hit repeatedly by the Super-Spiderborgs laser and collapsed onto the streets.

"Not fair. How can we beat that metal head now that he has the powers of the other monsters as well?" Isabella asked.

"By combining all our powers!" Phineas replied. He pushed a big red button on the control panel, and instructed Buford to do the same.

Both robots got back up and jumped into the air. BullyOh suddenly broke into several parts; its legs combined with the legs of Summerrobo, it's torso and head became a new helmet and chest armor for the Summerrobo, and its arms attached itself to Summerrobo's side. When the transformation was finished, the two robots had combined into a new, four armed robot. A new seat appeared in the cockpit and Buford was teleported inside.

"Ultimate Summerrobo, combination complete!" all six Summerrangers shouted.

The Super-Spiderborg shot his laser at the new robot, but this time it had no effect. The Ultimate Summerrobo simpy knocked it aside with its upper right arm. The robot then started walking forwards towards the Super-Spiderborg despite being hit several times by its laser, till he got close enough to the Super-Spiderborg to punch him with all four of his arms. The Super-Spiderborg was send flying into a building.

"Don't give him time to recover!" Phineas said. "We have to finish him now".

The Ultimate Summerrobo stretched out all four of his arms, and fired all his fists at the Super-Spiderborg. The fists broke two of the monsters legs and disabled his laser cannon. They then automatically returned to the robot.

"And now our ultimate weapon" Phineas said.

The Ultimate Summerrobo dashed forward, grabbed the Super-Spiderborg, and tossed him high into the air.

"Solar Bomb!" all six Summerrangers shouted.

The Ultimate Summerrobo put all four of his hands together, created a huge energy ball between them, and tossed it at the still airborne Super-Spiderborg. The monster took the full hit from the energy ball, after which a blinding flash and huge explosion followed. When the smoke had finally cleared, the Super-Spiderborg was gone.

It was over, all four monsters had been defeated.

* * *

><p>"My monsters. My beautiful monsters!" Doofenshmirtz cried.<p>

Perry saluted at the Ultimate Summerrobo in respect, with a smile on his face. "Well done guys" he thought to himself.

He then put on his jetpack again and left, leaving the tied up Doofenshmirtz behind.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" "And curse you too you… you …. spandex clad superheroes, whoever you are!" Doof shouted angrily.

"They did it. Can you believe it sir, they actually did it" Carl said.

"Yes Carl. And without too much damage to the city. You know, it's a shame our insurance only covers for animal agents, otherwise these kids would make great agents for our organization.

* * *

><p>"It's finally over" Candace said in relief.<p>

She and Stacy had watched the battle from the observation deck on a nearby skyscraper.

"You know Stacy, in less than an hour mom and dad will come home. Maybe I can still bust my brothers" and she ran off.

Stacy sighed "Candace, will you ever learn?"

* * *

><p>"They did it folks. The monsters are destroyed and our city is save again. Unfortunately, the helicopter is running out of fuel. We have to return to the studio now"<p>

All over Danville people had watched the Summerrangers victory over the four monsters, and all cheered for their new heroes.


	9. Aftermath

The Ultimate Summerrobo was still standing between the rubble of the fight.

"That was a tough guy, but we finally got him" Baljeet said in relief.

"So, what do we do now" Django asked.

"No idea. In those Super Sentai series, after the giant robot battle you get to see the heroes in their daily life again. I guess we just split up the robot again and go home".

The Summerrangers split the Ultimate Summerrobo up into the six smaller robots again, and went back to the Flynn-Fletcher house. They all left their robots and changed back into their normal selves. They handed their Summerphones back to Phineas.

"Well guys, I guess we can consider today idea a great success" Phineas said. "This was definitely the best Super Hero adventure ever. Even better than that time Ferb and I became The Beak".

Just then Candace arrived. "Phineas and Ferb! I got you now. What was that all about, creating monsters just so you can fight them? What were the two of you thinking?"

"What are you talking about Candace? We didn't create those monsters. We just wanted to be Super Sentai, that's all. That monster attack was entirely a coincidence, but it dit fit in perfectly with our idea for today and it did make it more fun for us" Phineas replied.

"But if you didn't create those monsters, who did?" Candace asked.

Phineas and Ferb both raised their shoulders. "No idea Candace". Phineas then turned his attention to his friends. "Man, fighting monsters sure makes you thirsty. Who wants some lemonade?" They all followed Phineas back into the kitchen.

Candace sighed, until she realized that the robots were still standing right there in and around the backyard.

"Yes, those machines of them are still here and mom and dad can be here any minute now. I'm going to bust them for sure!"

Candace went to the front of the house to wait for her parents to arrive. Meanwhile, Perry had arrived at the house and called Major Monogram to report that this was their chance. Within minutes, a few dozen helicopters from the O.W.C.A. arrived, using steel cables to lift the six robotic animals into the air and take them away. Perry snuck into the house, carefully grabbed the six phones that Phineas has left on the table, and took them to his lair.

"Well done Agent P. I believe that's all. We have already confiscated the only security camera footage of the transformation, so nobody will ever know who these Summerrangers realy were." major Monogram said. "That just leaves two problems. How are we going to explain everything that happened today to the people, and how are we going to keep those kids from doing something like this again?"

"Well sir, you know how those kids are. Tomorrow they will come up with something new again. They never repeat the same project twice, except for that rollercoaster of course" Carl said.

"Maybe, but you still better keep an eye on them agent P. Even more than you already did so far" Monogram said. Perry nodded.

"Now, if you excuse me. I've got to make some phone calls. Monogram out." The screen went black. Perry went back to the house.

"I don't get it Ferb. I put the phones right her on the table, but now they are gone. And our robots and the suit creating machine have disappeared too. Maybe Candace was right about some 'mysterious force' taking away our inventions by the end of the day"

Ferb just looked at Phineas

"Yes you're right, that's ridiculous. Oh, there you are Perry"

Perry replied with his usual chatter.

"Well guys, thanks for the fun today" Django said. He, Buford, and Django left the house.

"This will definitely get me my 'monster fighting patch'" Isabella announced happily. "See you tomorrow Phineas".

Isabella left, and Lawrence and Linda arrived in their car. Candace immediately took her mom to the backyard to see the robots, only to discover they were already gone. Having failed again at busting her brothers, she angrily went to her room.

* * *

><p>That evening, the whole Flynn-Fletcher family was watching the evening news. Of course, it was all about today's monster attacks.<p>

"Good Evening Danville! Here's our top story...Well, what appeared to some to be an attack of giant monsters today actually turned out to be... new, high tech weather balloons whose programming had gone haywire! And the heroes were really repairmen testing out new uniforms. Of course, we all wonder how two weather balloon attacks can happen in barely one week, but the local weather station did not want to respond in front of the camera. Now, in other news…"

"Well, that explains everything. I was already starting to worry it was some sort of alien invasion" Lawrence said in relief.

"Weather balloons. That lame excuse again! Can't my organization come up with something more original?" Perry thought.

Phineas and Ferb also wondered why the news would come up with a story like that, but they quickly dismissed the question. They had made the best of today, and they wanted to rest now. Tomorrow they would have another day to fill with a big plan. Tired, the boys went to bed, but neither of them went to sleep immediately. They first still had to watch the final episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger.

* * *

><p>At O.W.C.A. headquarters, major Monogram ordered for the confiscated robots, phones, machine, suits and weapons to be stored in the O.W.C.A.'s underground weapon storage, in case they were ever needed again. Although the major hoped that day would never come.<p>

**The End (for now) **


End file.
